


Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

by ImprobabilityMachine



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Romance, SUPER CHEESY, short n fluffy, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobabilityMachine/pseuds/ImprobabilityMachine
Summary: Based on a prompt: Stan and Mike sing to each other.





	Sunshine on a Cloudy Day

“ _I’ve got sunshii~iiine on a cloudy day,”_ David Ruffin sang, his voice carrying over the radio as clearly as the small Magnovox would allow. 

“When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May,” Stan sang along, sitting with his feet through the trapdoor of the clubhouse. As he sang, he swayed back and forth, trying to keep beat. 

Mike sat beside him munching on a peanut butter and mayo sandwich. He wasn’t as good singing as Stan was, especially not with a mouth fully of peanut butter, but he was much better keeping time with the melody. 

“Well I guess you’d say – what can make me feel this way?”

Their volume rising above the radio, Stan sang “Mikey!” exactly the same time Mike thought to substitute with “My Stan!” 

David had to sing the rest of it by himself, because both of the boys were cracking up at their own silliness. Stan looked away, trying to cover up the fact that his cheeks were turning a bright red. Mike had to smile at that. 

They sat in relative quietness for the remainder of the song. Stan couldn’t stop himself from humming as he glanced over at Mike every now and again, biting his lip as he tried to hide his smile. Mike pretended not to see it, but he did. He did, and he knew what it meant, because he felt the same way.

“My Stan,” Mike repeated, moving his hand over the top of Stan’s. 

Stan didn’t say anything. He turned his hand over, and closed it around Mike’s. His blush was brighter and redder than Big Bill’s hair, and damn if he didn’t just look cute that way.


End file.
